The Lirin Armors
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: A new evil apprears and three new armors as well. Can the Ronins fight this evil and figure out who wears the strange new armors. Are they friend of Foe? Ch. 5 up
1. Chapter 1

The Lirin Armors  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, the new armors are mine though.  
  
*****  
  
The sunsets and a beautiful voice can be heard sing a song saying good bye to the sun and welcoming the stars. A young girl with honey blond hair and green eyes that changed in color and intensity with her mood. With the last of her song she stood up from where she knelt at the top of a hill, and walked down the hill to where her two companions, were making camp.  
  
"You hungry Duchess?" Asked 'a man of gigantic proportion' cloaked in soft earth tones of brown and green.  
  
"Yes, thank you Grunthor." She said and turned to address her other companion. "How long till we reach the city?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon." Said the 'second figure cloaked and hooded' in all black. "When we find these warriors, what do you plan on doing?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Achmed. But I know we need to find them for they will need our help soon to face this new evil that is going to let lose its hatred upon the earth."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Duchess; we'll stop it." Said Grunthor handing the two of them a piece of cooked rabbit. "We need to get more supplies, if you plan on staying in the forest, instead of getting a place to stay while in the city."  
  
"Ok Grunthor." Achmed looked at her as she quickly ate the rabbit and went over and laid down on her bedroll. "Goodnight you two. Achmed wake me when it's my turn to stand watch?"  
  
"Don't worry Rhapsody I will." Said Achmed and Rhapsody nodded and fell asleep and her two companions looked at each other and smiled.  
  
*****  
  
"Kento, hurry up we're going to be late." Shouted an Auburn haired boy, to his friend who was to busy eating.  
  
"We are not going to be late Cye. Don't worry." Said Kento around a half eaten donut. "Hey look there's the others." He said to where three other teenagers stood at the gate of Hanko High School.  
  
"Hey Kento, Cye." Said Rowen pushing his blue hair out of his eyes, where they had fallen when he had looked up from the book he had been reading to greet his friends.  
  
"Hi, Rowen, Sage, Ryo." Said Cye.  
  
"I heard we have an assembly today. Something about 3 new kids." Said Sage, glancing around the school yard to see if any of his fan club was around to bug him at the moment.  
  
"Ya, we get out of first period to meet the new students, which means we get out of a math test." Ryo said, looking over at Kento.  
  
"That's right we have a test today. Well I will personally thank the three of them for showing up today and getting us out of this test."  
  
"You would, Kento." Said Rowen.  
  
RING RING RING !!!!  
  
"We better hurry that's the bell." The five of them hurried away from the gate where they had stood talking and rushed to get inside to their homerooms.  
  
***** In the Office*****  
  
"Achmed stop scowling. Just because you don't like the fact that the whole entire building is going to know that we are here, does not give you a right to be sarcastic to everybody."  
  
"Rhapsody." Achmed growled. Grunthor just laughed at the two of them.  
  
"I am Mrs. Hayden. Please follow me, I will be introducing you to the school."  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Please Review Tell me what do you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Lirin Armors Part 2  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
*****  
  
"Quiet please. Quiet." Said Mrs. Hayden from the stage. The whole school was in the auditorium waiting. "We have three new students today. They are," She motioned for the three of them to come out. "Rhapsody, Achmed, and Grunthor." Mrs. Hayden said motion to each of them as she said their name. "I hope you help them if they need it, and are polite. You will be excused to go finish off first period." Mrs. Hayden walked off the stage the three, following her.  
  
*****  
  
"That girl was a babe." Said Sage as he and Rowen walked to their first period class.  
  
"Your right she is."  
  
"Do you think Mr. Grayson; will do anything today because of that really short assembly?"  
  
"Don't know." They had reached their classroom and were sitting in their seats when one of the new students came in. Achmed went over to Mr. Grayson and said something to him and then motioned to someone standing in the hall way. Mr. Grayson nodded and Achmed motioned for whoever was in the hall to come in. The two other new students came in.  
  
"Please take a seat, everyone." He said, watching as those who where standing and talking to their friends, went and sat down. "You can take a seat in the back next to Rowen." Mr. Grayson said to the three that stood beside him. They walked down between one of the five rows of desks to the last row where a teenager with blue hair and a teenager with blond hair sat. After they had sat down, Mr. Grayson started going over American Literature.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you think of the new students Kento?" Asked Ryo as they sat and listened as Mrs. Oakes explained Trig. Identities.  
  
"They look nice. That girl sure was a looker." Said Kento quietly so as not to draw the teachers attention.  
  
"Your right she is. Wonder about those other two though." Said Ryo and quickly turned his attention back to the teacher as she looked back at them.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Cye." Shouted Kento down the hall, when he spotted his Auburn haired friend walking down the hall, between classes. Running down the hall he bumped into a small female and sent her tumbling to the ground. "Sorry. So sorry." He said bending down to help her up, when he got a good look at who it was he bumped into. "Oh. . ."  
  
"It's ok, thank you for your help." Said Rhapsody as she picked up the books she had dropped.  
  
"Hope I didn't hurt you."  
  
"No, you didn't. I better go I don't want to be late for my next class." She hurried off, leaving a shocked Kento behind.  
  
"Hey Kento, you alright?" Asked Cye coming up to stand next to Kento.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Well, then we better hurry or we'll be late for English." The two of them hurried down the hall to their class.  
  
*****  
  
"You ok Duchess?" Asked Grunthor when Rhapsody came to stand next to him in the gym.  
  
"Ya. Just got knocked down. Achmed in another class right now?"  
  
"Ya, he as World Cultures." They both looked at each other and smiled. "Hope he doesn't argue too much with the teacher." He said. Rhapsody started to chuckle quietly.  
  
"I wonder who would win. Him or the teacher?"  
  
"Him." They both said together and then started to laugh.  
  
After that the school day went by in a flash and soon the bell was ringing for the school day and the students were leaving.  
  
*****  
  
In the forest at the edge of town a darkness could be felt. The animals sensed this and were scattering before the wind. The darkness, was bidding its time waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "Soon. Soon I will control the world and be rid of the pesty Ronins. Soon." growled a voice.  
  
*****  
  
Review please.  
  
Sorry about cutting the school day short but I was running out of teachers names.  
  
Next chapter is coming soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

#Lirin Armors Part 3 Author: Tiger Eyes Summary: Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. And I do not use them for profit only entertainment.  
  
*****  
  
"So, Duchess, how are we planning on helping these warriors?" Asked Grunthor, as he sat down next Rhapsody. They were at the edge of the city, around the same place they had camped at the night before.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was figuring that the next time they are attacked that we'll show up and watch until its obvious that they need help or we watch and let them see that we're on there side.  
  
"The only problem with that is that they could attack first and ask questions later." Came a dry voice from behind the two of them. "Though they wouldn't get very far."  
  
"We don't know that for sure Achmed. We have met them already, have they given any indication that they would attack us first without a reason?" She asked turning to face her mysterious friend.  
  
"That's beside the point, Rhapsody. You know as well as I do that looks can be deceiving." Achmed said sitting down next to Grunthor.  
  
"Look Achmed, we are going to be pulled into this war one way or another and I for one would rather chose the way I come into this war and not get pulled and if that means showing myself to the Ronin Warriors than so be it." Rhapsody said. She stood up and went over to her bed role and went to sleep.  
  
"I hate to tell you this, Achmed, but she's right. I rather go into this fight my way than get pulled in." Grunthor than stood up and went over to his own bed role, leaving Achmed to tend to the fire and the first watch.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey honey, how was school?" Asked a pleasantly plump women. As she cleaned up the tables in the restaurant that they lived above.  
  
"It was fine mum. We got three new students. The one, Rhapsody, is really nice. I'm not too sure about the other two though." Kento said as he put the dirty dishes that were on some of the tables into a tub to be washed.  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"Well the one is really mysterious. He doesn't talk much, and he's really sarcastic. And the other is big, kind of like me, and he has a great sense of humor, but he looks like he could snap me in two with out even trying."  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about it Kento. Why don't you be friends with them and bring on by."  
  
"I'll do that mum, I'll do that." Kento said as he disappeared through a door that led to the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry the chapter's so short.  
  
Hope you liked it. Any questions just email me and I'll try to answer them.  
  
Review Please. Flames are not welcomed unless put nicely. Thank you 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lirin Armors Part 4  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Summary: A new evil appears and three new armors as well. Can the Ronins fight this evil and figure out who wears the strange new armors. Are they friend of Foe?  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. And I do not use them for profit only entertainment.  
  
*****  
  
A couple of days had past and the weekend had finally come. The Ronins were no closer to becoming friends with the three new students then the rest of the student body. The three were nice, for the most part, but they seem close knitted and distrusted outsiders greatly. With a great sigh, Sage walked into the Dojo that his family owned, early Saturday morning. The Dojo wouldn't open for another hour and he wanted to get a work out in before he had to help out. They were short handed at the time, there last employee had to move and the one before that quit for a reason that he didn't say. They desperately needed someone to teach the one class, so when a knock came to the door of the Dojo, Sage was surprised. And he was even more surprised to see the three new students standing in front of the door. Two of which seemed to be arguing.  
  
"Rhaps. I don't see why you have to work here." Achmed was saying taking no notice of Sage when he walked up to the door.  
  
"Achmed, why does it matter were I work, you and Grunthor are no closer to looking for a job then you are of actually getting one." Sage looked at the two arguing before looking at Grunthor. He could see the smirk on the tall teen's face.  
  
"They do this often?" Sage asked, when he knew that the other boy saw him.  
  
"All the time. I swear there dating, if it wasn't for the fact that Rhapsody isn't over Ashe yet." Sage looked at him curiously.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rhapsody's old boyfriend. I'm not going into details." He looked over at his two friends. "Hey, are going to argue all day with Achmed or are you going to ask about the job?" Grunthor asked when the two had stopped arguing to catch their breaths. Rhapsody looked up in surprise, finally noticing Sage.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Rhapsody, and I was wondering if the job is still available?"  
  
"It is. Your going to have to be tested, to see what level your at, but first have you ever taught any classes for fighting?  
  
"Yes and before you ask, I have taken Karate, Martial Arts, Judo, and some others." Rhapsody smiled at the shocked look on the blonde's face. Before he could ask where she learned all that, his grandfather came in.  
  
"Sage, who are these people, the Dojo doesn't open for another half hour."  
  
"I know grandfather. But Rhapsody wants the job."  
  
"She does, does she? Well, go test her than." Sage had them go to the main mat in the center of the Dojo, after having her do countless of drills kata's and other things, he stated that she had the job.  
  
"Your first class is this afternoon, better get something ready to do for an advanced class." He said, "The class starts at three and ends at five thirty." The three then walked out of the Dojo and down the street. Sage now had to hurry and get ready for his class that he was helping with. 'I hope that I made the right choice, letting her teach.' Was his last thought before running out of the Dojo.  
  
*****  
  
Two weeks later, BANG.  
  
"I said watch your right side. Every time you leave your right side open to an attack." Sage was just getting through with his class, which ended at five. He watched Rhapsody, talking to one of the best Kendo fighters at the high school. He had noticed the one weak spot, but with his fast speed and quick reflexes it normally didn't matter. But with Rhapsody, well, she seemed to be able to move quicker and faster than anyone he had ever seen. She was quick to correct mistakes, patient and she definitely had a temper to match Ryo's. He watched as she had him do it again another two minutes and he was on the ground. "Get up." She motioned him to do what she did. When he finally got the move correct she again had a go at him. This time his right side was more protected and he last longer. "Good. Good. Keep practicing that move and you'll have a lot less to worry about. Class Dismissed" Sage for the first time noticed how long he'd been watching. He was lucky though that this was the last class. As the last person left the Dojo, Rhapsody walked up to him.  
  
"Why are you always staring at me when I teach?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure." The sound of metal meeting glass interrupted her from saying anything. "Oh great. Get back into the Dojo." He shouted at her hoping against hope that she would. Grabbing his kanji ball that hung from a chain around his neck, he called his sub-armor. His green and white color armor stopped the next attack from harming him. Twenty more followed the five that had broken through the front doors. The flash of red and dark blue off to his side distracted him enough that one of the ugly green metal warriors was able to knock him into a wall. Another figure had started to fight. Dressed in sub-armor similar to his, except where white should be red was and where the green was on his dark almost black, blue was. She, for he immediately saw that it was girl, fought with great skill and between the two of them the bucket heads were gone in minutes. Finally getting a good look at the figure, he saw the same figure that he had seen countless of times helping those in her class get even better.  
  
"Rhapsody?"  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please. Do you like it ? Should I continue, stop, change it some how???? 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Lirin Armors Part 5  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes3  
  
Summary: A new evil appears and three new armors as well. Can the Ronins fight this evil and figure out who wears the strange new armors. Are they friend of Foe?  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. And I do not use them for profit only entertainment.  
  
*****  
  
"Rhapsody?" Sage asked, starring in astonishment at the armored girl. She smiled, and he knew that he had nothing to fear.  
  
"Ya, it's me. Are you alright? You took a nasty hit there." She asked powering down her sub-armor.  
  
"I'm fine, the armor took most of the blow and healed the rest." He too powered down and walked over to one of the weapons rack that had been knocked over during the fight. "What armor is that?"  
  
"Starfire. I control both fire and ether." She looked at him for a moment before continuing. "You wear Halo and control light."  
  
"How'd you know what my armor is called."  
  
"Because what the ancient didn't tell you that besides the nine armors that were made out of the original armor of Talpa, there were three other armors, Starfire, Blood, and Earth. When the ancient gave me my armor," She didn't want him to know about her friends just yet, though she knew he would figure it out eventually. "He told me that one day I would have to come here and fight beside the Ronin Warriors to defeat a great evil." As she was talking, they cleaned up the mess that the fight had caused.  
  
"Three new armors, wow." Sage said looking at Rhapsody in a new light. "No wonder your such a good fighter. I wonder who holds the other two armors?" He said more to himself than to her. Rhapsody didn't respond, she just looked at him with knowing eyes, which he didn't see because he was occupied at the time.  
  
"I better get going, it's getting late." After saying good-bye she hurried out the door, towards the location her and her friends were staying. 'Soon, Sage, you will know soon enough.' Rhapsody continued walking, thinking about the fight, her attention was turned inward so much that she never noticed the figure walking towards her, that is until she walked right into him.  
  
"Hmf." She said as she ran into a hard chest, her and the other person fell to the ground. "Ow, thats going to leave a mark." She muttered to herseld, rubbing her own chest. She looked to see and apologies to who she ran into. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"It's ok, I wasn't either. I'm Ryo." Ryo Sanada stood up and offered a hand to help her up, he had recognized the new girl right away.  
  
"Thanks. I'm Rhapsody." She smiled at him.  
  
"Where are you going at this late hour?"  
  
"Home, I just left the Dojo."  
  
"I thought the last class ended at seven thirty." Ryo was puzzled, it was going on nine, and she had only left the Dojo now.  
  
"Oh, it does, it's just that some weird ugly armors attacked before I could, Sage and I only got done cleaning up the mess about ten minutes ago. It was a good thing that Sage's family had gone to visit some friends. Gotta go, it's nice to meet you Ryo. Bye." She hurried off before he could respond to anything she had just said. Once he realized that she meant some of the dynstanys armors had attacked the Dojo did he start moving again. He was at the Dojo in next to know time, after knocking he waited impatiently for the door to open.  
  
"Ryo, what are you doing here?" Sage asked when he saw who was at the door.  
  
"I just ran into Rhapsody on my way here, for help in one of my classes, she told me about the attack." He looked at Sage. "Did you forget that you promised to help me study?" Sage looked at him with a slight sheepish look on his face.  
  
"I guess I did. But oh well, come on in and we'll get to work." Ryo came and a Sage closed the door behind him.  
  
*****  
  
"Your hurt." was the first thing Rhapsody heard when she met up with Achmed and Grunthor.  
  
"It's just a bruise, I'll be fine. Besides we got more important things to worry about." She said sitting down between her two friends. Grunthor handed her something to eat. "Sage knows about our armor, or at least what they're called and he knows the look of mine and the fact that it is mine." As they mulled over what she just said, she started eating.  
  
"How?" Achmed was angry, something happened that made Rhapsody call her armor in some form and he wasn't there to protect her.  
  
"Some of the Dynstany goons attacked the Dojo when I was going to leave, there were too many for Sage to handle on his own so I helped."  
  
"Ok, but that brings me back to what I first said, your hurt, you wouldn't be if you were in your armor." Rhapsody moved to get into a more comfortable position and winced slightly. Ryo had a hard chest.  
  
"I ran into one of the other Ronins on my way here." Before Achmed or Grunthor could ask how she ran into one of them she quickly said. "Anyway it doesn't matter, I'll be fine, but right now I want to sleep." She got up and quickly went to where she usually slept and fell right to sleep, leaving her two companions to talk amongst themselves.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review Please. 


End file.
